


虚假童话

by papurako



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papurako/pseuds/papurako
Summary: 泷泽是一个来自西国的航海家，他遇见了一只黑色翅膀的塞壬。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 2





	虚假童话

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，伪童话风的大纲文  
> 有借鉴所罗门格朗迪的星期一，星期二，星期三  
> 警告：可能内含某些与性有关的不适情节，阅读注意  
> 自由心证

泷泽是一个来自西国的航海家，他的船队所向披靡。在一次偶然的经历中，他听说遥远的东方有富可敌国的宝藏。  
为了寻找极东之国的遗产，他率领自己的船队来到了东方海的深处。  
在一个起雾的夜晚，他听到了塞壬的歌声……  
那并不好听，甚至有些低哑。  
而当他醒来，看到了坐在船头上的那个男人。  
那个男人有着一对漂亮的翅膀，虽然他的根部似乎有破裂，男人安静的坐着，没有说话，他盯着泷泽，蓝蓝的眼睛似乎蕴含着某种魔力。  
泷泽发现身边的船员都消失了，男人意识到他醒来，回过头来露出了一个笑容。  
你好啊，西海的王子。

泷泽保持了警惕，没有贸然接触这个家伙。  
你知道我？  
西海的王子泷泽这么出名，我当然听过。大家都说你长得很帅，果然呢哼哼~  
泷泽的手摸到了腰间的礼剑。  
你不要害怕，我不会伤害你。  
那个塞壬坐在船头杆上，晃着腿笑。  
你要相信我，我一直都在等你~  
泷泽没病，塞壬的鬼话他当然不敢信。  
呀啦。塞壬吐吐舌头。  
你是来寻找宝藏的吗？泷泽回答是的，他从来不会去隐瞒自己的目的。  
塞壬笑着说，那你来对了。  
骤然间雾气消失，与此同时，泷泽感觉头疼欲裂。  
可怜的旅人，欢迎来到这座古老的小岛……  
船靠岸的同时，泷泽清醒了过来。  
他一直和自己的船员站在一起。

他下了岛，船员们布置起了营地。  
泷泽规划了下面要做的事情，他们要加快速度，这座小岛每过7天就会迎来一次巨浪，如果他们不能在第六天离去，一定会葬身其中。  
泷泽夜晚躺在沙滩休息，他不算累，但精神紧绷太久不舒服，居然慢慢睡过去了。

醒来的时候，他的手里端着一碗点心。  
他想动，但发现自己似乎无法控制，泷泽意识到了，他在做梦。  
他，走了起来，哼着小曲。  
他似乎还保留了这个人的意识。泷泽依稀感觉到了，自己是来给好朋友送自己做的糕点。  
但他莫名有些伤感，泷泽不知道这是为什么。他看了看手中的点心，正红织金的大袖子过于庄重了一点。  
在温和的光与清晨的鸟鸣里，他蹑手蹑脚推开了庭院深处的一扇门。  
院子里面坐着一个男孩子，简单的素色和服，他长得很清秀，像个女孩子。  
“喂喂喂！你可算来啦！等你好久啦！”  
……但说话太聒噪了。  
“你来得真早。”  
他坐了过去，两人一人一串团子。  
“明天就是海之祭祀了，准备好了吗？”  
像女孩子的少年问，他低下头。  
“嗯。”  
“你这么厉害，不要担心啦。”  
他有些难过，然后他被少年抱住。少年的身上铭刻着青春的回忆。  
没关系，就当……一次新生。  
在醒来之前，他听见自己问。  
“他们……真的会把我献给神明吗……？”

泷泽头痛欲裂醒来了。  
当他醒来的时候，蓝眼睛的男人正撑手看他。  
啊呀，你醒了啊，我还以为你能睡多久。  
泷泽环顾四周，没有看到自己的同伴们，但他确实是在原位。  
你放心，你的同伴们都没事。  
只有我能看到你……？  
那个人笑了笑，很轻快地说，这好像不是什么值得惊讶的事情吧？然后很嫌弃的说，你看看你，流口水了，西海王子睡觉会流口水？真丢人。  
泷泽没有反驳，他不知道梦里梦到的是什么。  
不过，我倒是很想吃点心啊，如果是团子最好了。  
塞壬翘着脚嘟囔。泷泽扶着刀问他，你为什么在这里。  
塞壬不解的笑，为什么在这？这句话该我来问你。  
说过了，我是来寻宝。  
那不就巧了吗，我也是来寻宝的。而且我知道宝藏在哪里哦~  
塞壬抖抖自己黑黑的翅膀，羽毛飞到泷泽的嘴边有动物的腥臭。  
我听说塞壬的羽毛很珍贵。泷泽插嘴问到。  
那是，塞壬骄傲的显摆着自己的羽毛。别的我不敢说，羽毛可以改变你这西海王子的生活是真的呢。  
不过嘛……接着塞壬扭着头，天真地望着他，泷泽第一次发现这个塞壬长得还不赖。  
不过话说回来，我不会告诉你宝藏在哪里哦，嘿嘿。  
就是太黑了。

这个塞壬很奇怪。  
首先，他是个男塞壬，其次，他不喜欢唱歌，那天唱歌已经很给面子了，最次，他居然会跳舞。  
看什么看，你以为我跳舞很难看？我可是学过的。  
塞壬的羽毛实在臭，也不好看，泷泽嫌弃的捂住鼻子。  
他的船员应该已经出发寻找目标了，因此泷泽找不到他们。不过，泷泽稍后也要出发，但塞壬的出现打乱了他的计划。  
我要走了，泷泽皱着眉头，打算熄灭篝火。  
深更半夜进去？你不怕被鬼缠？  
泷泽不管，搬起石头砸灭火。尔后抬起头，阴沉沉的盯着塞壬。  
我看你每次来都死气沉沉，你才是鬼吧。

那个塞壬没有跟着他，泷泽倒是很安静的穿行在小岛往深处走的路上。  
一路上有散落的石块，有奇怪的木头，有类似于残破宫殿的东西。  
泷泽觉得自己应该走对了，在他走到一个类似于大木门的东西前，他停了下来。因为，那需要钥匙之类的东西。  
泷泽根本不知道这玩意能从哪里搞来，就在他一筹莫展之际，塞壬出现在他的身边，他就在身后，煽动翅膀，似乎匆匆赶来。  
你可真是无情，丢下我就走了。不过既然你都说了我是鬼，那我就缠着你。  
泷泽自知是甩不掉了，于是他问塞壬，你知道这门怎么开？  
塞壬点点头，接着他提起泷泽就准备飞。  
喂，你干嘛！  
喂，你不要动啦！！知不知道你很重！  
他飞过了这扇门，将泷泽丢到了门内——这是一片更广阔的内院，不过房屋建筑东倒西歪，都快锈得差不多了，泷泽腰间的煤油灯尽职尽责。  
那个塞壬跟着他一起走，不时抱怨。泷泽没听进去。

第一个夜晚，泷泽一无所获。  
这只是一个荒废的内院，能够证明的就是这座岛确实曾有文明，但除此之外，连一点宝藏的线索都没有。  
泷泽寻了个洞穴避风，他升起篝火，烤了猎到的野兔肉。塞壬一跳一跳，凑到了他的身边。  
你不是鬼吗，泷泽瞧这塞壬眼睛都快落在肉上面去了。  
这不是饿了嘛，鬼也需要进食的。塞壬舔了舔嘴巴，搓搓手。幽暗的火光下，他的嘴唇看起来还挺湿。  
……看来是饿慌了，泷泽回过头，继续往兔肉上撒佐料粉。

吃饱喝足之后，泷泽简单把吃剩的东西收拾了，准备休息。  
这个塞壬坐在篝火前，眼神有些迷茫。  
怎么？还没吃饱？  
阿拉阿拉，肚子太饿了嘛～塞壬不好意思地挠头笑起来，泷泽这次注意到他还有浅浅的梨涡。  
不过没自己的明显。  
泷泽不语，从侧兜里掏出两块干粮丢过去。  
我睡了，你要是饿了就吃这个。  
塞壬没接过干粮，他的声音挺小的，他问泷泽，你为什么要找宝藏？  
当然是为了发财。泷泽是想做完这一次就正式休息，如果他能，那么回去等待自己的将是爵位与富贵。  
唔……你说你寻宝，知道那个宝藏是什么吗？  
这一点泷泽确实不知道，因为他只是从古寻宝图中见过，但具体是什么，他不了解。所以他对这次寻宝的信心不大。  
不过你不是知道吗，泷泽反问。  
哎呀……我其实都忘了的说。  
话说你还饿吗？  
塞壬眨巴着眼睛靠过来，他的身上其实不臭，甚至有点淡淡的香。  
泷泽被他盯得云里雾里，想了半天，一巴掌糊过去。

醒来的时候，他正奔跑在逃离深渊的长廊。  
漆红的青石板路一直延伸到尽头，不断闪过身边的一盏盏纸灯笼挂在廊檐。  
“你要去哪里？”一个声音在背后询问。  
“不要再跑了！”一个声音在背后呵斥。  
“快停下来吧，祭祀的时辰要到了……”一个声音在背后祈求。  
“不……不要……不要碰我……”  
而他，抱着一把小小的匕首，那是神巫赐予的镇邪匕首。  
他不停地跑着，喘不过的气快要把他淹没了。  
他的眼眶涌上了强烈的酸意。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”  
啊，原来是在找哥哥吗？感受到他的急切，泷泽不知为何也变的急切可以起来。  
但这样跑，根本找不到啊。这个长廊就像一个螺旋，永远没有尽头。  
泷泽感受不到累，他似乎也感受不到累。  
他只是不停地奔跑，有千万双手在背后追逐。  
“弟弟！”  
他停了下来，欣喜地回过头去。  
他的匕首被随意丢弃，眼里争先涌来的黑暗将他拖回深渊。

咳……  
泷泽在呼吸极为不畅的情况下醒来。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己不能再睁开眼了。最后的瞬间实在过于压抑，他甚至觉得自己的身体似乎也在一点点被淹没。  
他奋力咳嗽，才把这种可怕的战栗感咳出肺。他坐起来的时候，发现那个塞壬不知什么时候把脑袋压上了他的胸口。  
靠。  
他很不温柔的把塞壬推开，在一声呜哇里走出洞穴。  
第二天，天气不错，有太阳。  
泷泽大概知道自己要找什么了，回想起少年抱着的那把漂亮的祭祀匕首，虽然刀刃很钝，但至少泷泽摸到了镶嵌在柄上一颗颗昂贵的宝石。  
而且，既然是祭祀用的辟邪之物，那么肯定是宝贵的。  
他收拾起行李，塞壬迷迷糊糊的睁着眼睛问你干嘛啊，他没说话，蹲下来捏捏塞壬的脸肉，起身出发。

泷泽走到半山腰的时候，这个塞壬又飞过来了。  
你这家伙忒坏了吧，就这么把我丢在那里，好过分。  
喔，是吗，是谁睡的跟什么似的。  
泷泽不理他，他只是凭借着印象在寻找那个长廊。  
你在找什么？那个塞壬撇了一根狗尾巴草叼着问。  
泷泽直话直说。  
你在这里生活这么久，知不知道这里哪个地方有长廊？  
喂，我可没说我是在这里生活这么久……好啦好啦！我虽然忘了宝藏，但长廊这种东西记得很清楚，不过你不要抱有太大的希望哦，谁知道这里被水淹来淹去变成什么样了。  
你不关心？泷泽斜着眼睛问。  
我是塞壬，住哪里都无所谓啊，开心就好了，又不是原住民，我可不关心这里变成什么样~

长廊果然已经被周复一周的狂潮拍打得不成原样了。  
如果不是能勉强看出是建筑的痕迹，以及塞壬的指引，泷泽绝对认不出来这是那个长廊。  
你确定没骗我？  
当然没有啦！塞壬很不高兴，好心当作驴肝肺，切。  
泷泽往废墟深处走，他抽出礼剑，不停拨弄地上的碎石块。  
那个塞壬出人意料没进来，他坐在远处的小山头，恹恹地盯着泷泽的背影。  
不进来？  
不了，不了，我对回收猪圈废料没有任何兴趣。  
塞壬说着，不知为何，他的翅膀隐隐约约是在颤抖，看起来有些可怜。

最后一无所获。  
泷泽琢磨那把匕首估计已经被卷回大海，或者早就被什么人带走了。毕竟那个梦境看起来似乎很遥远的样子，应该是很久以前发生的。  
他有些累了，干脆就在这片废墟不远处扎营。  
那个塞壬小心翼翼的挪过来。  
谢天谢地，你不在那去睡觉。  
怎么，你很怕？  
没有啊，你在里面睡觉，会让我觉得你像个没地方去只能睡猪圈的穷人，哈哈哈。

泷泽发现这个塞壬挺爱干净的。睡觉的时候要垫着草睡觉，绝对不会睡在沙地或者泥巴上。而且总是喜欢把他的那件大衣抢过去垫，似乎真的很爱干净。  
这个塞壬还要洗澡，入睡前一定会飞去洗澡。  
他盯着刚飞回来翅膀都湿漉漉的塞壬，觉得有点好笑。  
喂，你笑什么。塞壬遮遮掩掩的，翅膀微张。  
没什么。  
你为什么要去那个长廊……？  
因为我做了梦。  
唔，听起来挺像什么预知梦，那你找到了吗？  
没有。  
嘛，你会找到的。  
泷泽看到这个塞壬脸都被火光熏红了，但还是皱眉嘟囔，挺可爱。  
你挺可爱的。  
泷泽忽然想，如果他是一个正常长大的西国人，说不定是生在贵族家里面，从小精心养大的少爷，才能有这么天真可爱的模样。  
我要吻他。  
于是他挨过去，一个吻落在塞壬厚厚的嘴唇上。  
去过西国没？  
泷泽轻声问，他把塞壬的嘴唇衔住，塞壬的翅膀抖了一下，振了振，却没有退开。他的手覆上塞壬精瘦的腰肢，接受过海浪与岁月洗礼的皮肤韧且细腻。  
我们回去，我先带你认识我的船队，他们都很有趣，都是我最信任的船员。然后我们会在日落之前停入西国首都最大的港口。  
西国比起这座荒无人烟的小岛有意思的多。  
有五光十色的美酒，柔软馥郁的面包，自由自在的歌与舞。  
塞壬被他顶的有些发懵，楞楞地张大眼睛。  
还有什么好玩的吗……  
有啊，你如果喜欢，我带你去滑雪，带你去摘松露，松露做的美食很不错。我还能带你去旅行，西国的风景很美，太阳永不熄灭。  
就像你的头发吗？  
泷泽轻轻吮掉那双漂亮的眼睛里将溢出来的星光。  
嗯。

他正坐在一艘小小的木船。  
小船孤零零的在无垠海域上漂，他的身边没有干粮，没有灯，只有件漂亮的红色短衫，但已经被撕扯得褴褛不堪。  
泷泽这次很快意识到了，他不是他。于是耐心等待接下来的发展。  
他低垂着眼，神情颓废，伸出颤抖的手指，轻轻划破宁静的海面。  
就在此时，他听见了一个歌声。  
轻盈，空灵，却有着莫名的寒意。  
他循声望去，拨开云层，不知何时，身边多了一个男人。  
哎，比自己抱着的这个塞壬好看的多。泷泽在心里咂嘴。不过，他下意识还是想紧紧怀抱。  
男人有着一双纯白色的翅膀，他的每一根羽毛都诉说着饱满与温暖。他只穿了裤子，白金色的长裤，上身分明的肌肉线条昭示了他的健壮。  
男人回过头来，对他笑。  
你就是大海的孩子？  
什么叫大海的孩子，泷泽不是很懂。  
他乖巧的点了点头。  
你是谁……  
那个男人站起来，缓缓地朝他走几步。泷泽这才意识到男人的身上满是水汽，走一步就滴下来好多海水。  
我是神明。  
他似乎非常胆怯的缩着肩膀，男人非常英俊，仿佛高贵的天神，他不禁要往后退。  
是、是吗？  
神明……会接受我这样肮脏的躯体？  
当然。  
男人的手指放在袖口遮不住的伤痕上，他低着头不敢说话。  
不要害怕。  
男人温柔轻拍他的背。  
已经不重要了。忘掉你的痛苦，好吗？  
男人在他的面前展开了翅膀，长到能将他包裹好几圈，拆吃殆尽。  
阳光倾洒，雾气消散。  
好温暖。  
接着，泷泽听到那个男人说。  
我是你的神明。从此以后，你属于我。  
我要降下灾祸，他们肆意对待我的宝物，就要做好被神罚的准备。  
可是，我的家……他想起他的朋友，他的家人，他的兄长。  
嘘。  
男人的手覆上他的琥珀色的眼睛，带着海水的咸腥与死亡的冰冷。  
使者只需要安心做自己的事就可以了。  
他安静的靠在男人的胸膛，久违的宁静笼罩着他。  
他嗅到南风捎来的雪，六月灼热的向日葵如此美艳。  
男人轻吻他刚洗蓬松的发丝。  
「把死亡带给误入歧途的人吧」  
身外，怒涛奔去海岸。

泷泽忽然意识到一个问题。  
他连这个塞壬名字是什么都不知道。  
他们昨晚做爱，做了那么久，最后塞壬的翅膀被他拽了一根羽毛下来藏着，那个塞壬都没反应。塞壬的羽毛很珍贵，以后说不定还能拿回去买个好价钱。泷泽还记得那个塞壬当时两眼翻白，大腿间战战栗栗的，流出来的全是泷泽的颜色。  
但即便如此，泷泽却连那个塞壬叫什么都不知道。  
塞壬明显是累得很了，像个婴儿一样蜷缩着，泷泽捡来大衣，轻轻盖在塞壬单薄的身上。塞壬快睡到柴灰堆里面去了，他抱挪了一下塞壬。  
哐当。  
不知道从哪里来一把非常眼熟的匕首。  
第三天，天气不太行，云层很厚，天很暗。  
泷泽想了很久，他拿着匕首，在沙石上划开，他看着塞壬的睡颜，很乖，像个无忧无虑的孩子。  
最后他没有叫醒塞壬，他暂时不太想去找宝物。  
他走了出去，望着厚厚的云，只是在想，今天已经是第三天了。

所以当塞壬醒来的时候，发现泷泽正一脸严肃的坐在凸起的石头上，像一个雕像，有些疑惑。  
怎么？塞壬跳到泷泽的面前，伸手晃来晃去。泷泽眼睛都不带眨一下。  
你不会傻了吧。无法接受自己的一夜情对象会变成傻子，塞壬疯狂的摇着他的肩膀，喂喂喂，你醒醒！  
……别摇了。  
泷泽拍开塞壬的手。  
我不想去找宝物了。  
塞壬一下愣住，泷泽的金发在这样多云天看起来不亮，光泽都没了。  
为什么？  
因为我好累。泷泽对上他的眼睛笑起来。  
感觉像是生病了。  
塞壬一下就扑了过去，他拿自己的额头抵着泷泽的。  
好热！你发烧了。  
不行，我得想个办法。  
塞壬急得在原地打转，泷泽望着他的背影，那对有点难看的黑翅膀根部结起碰不到的痂，是被梦境隐藏的罪恶。  
他站起身，晃悠悠的走过去，抱住这个孤单的塞壬。  
没关系，我不找宝物了。我们回家，好吗？  
……好。  
他抱了很久，久到他隐约听到潮水猛拍海岸的狂哮，怀里的塞壬突然像是被惊醒。  
好什么好，快起来。  
泷泽不明所以的被塞壬拖起来。  
不对，今天不是才第三天吗，为什么……不不不，你要快走，快走……  
怎么了？他被语无伦次的塞壬拉着，穿过光秃秃的平地，爬上最高顶的山坡。  
再往下望去，他看到了逐渐淹没海岸的巨浪。  
我的船员！  
泷泽猛地想要往下跑，被塞壬拽住。  
你疯了，下面没活人了！  
塞壬说的话令泷泽惊讶不已，可是他的船员……他们都是和泷泽出生入死的好兄弟，泷泽绝对不会放弃他们。  
我必须去找他们。  
泷泽的力气很大，这只塞壬的翅膀渐渐展开，都只能勉强抓着他不让他跳下去。  
海浪一层比一层高，似乎夹杂着谁的怒吼。  
泷泽秀明！你给我停下！  
泷泽回过头去，看到了已经完全振翅的塞壬对着他怒吼。  
你怎么……  
泷泽记得自己从来没有在成为海盗之后提过自己的名字，人们只知道他姓泷泽，但不知道他叫泷泽秀明。  
塞壬注视着他，海蓝色的眼落出一颗颗纯白珍珠，他们砸在地上，一点点被水吞没。  
塞壬不知何时手里居然多出来了那把匕首，泷泽这才反应过来他的腰间已经空空如也。  
泷泽看着那把匕首，忽然就想到了塞壬说的话。  
「你会找到的。」  
塞壬似乎很痛，泷泽已经不跑了，于是他蹲下身，只不过匕首还拿着。  
我在救你。  
拿着这把匕首刺进我的心脏。  
为什么……  
你还问我为什么，塞壬突然跳起来，他揪住泷泽的衣领，让你刺你就刺，你哪来这么多废话！你知不知道从一开始你就没有醒来过！  
在你进入这座岛屿前，看到我的时候就已经是一个死人了，你的船员带着昏睡不醒的你调转航线踏上了返回的路程，而你还在这座小岛徘徊。  
那你呢？泷泽盯着那双眼睛突然就想笑。  
你都做梦了，你还不知道我是谁吗？  
那个梦里对着少年微笑的人，奔跑在无尽轮回的人，被死亡禁锢在过去的人。都是我，你梦到的都是我。因为我是这个岛屿最原始的冤孽，是所有亡魂憎恶的罪人。  
每一个进入岛屿的人都会梦到我，都会与我嬉戏，与我调情，与我做爱，与我沉眠。神明赐予了我新生，也抹去了我的存在。  
我承认，一开始我是真的只想带你去死，因为无论你是在七天后回去还是七天前回去，你都会死。  
狂风怒号，巨浪咆哮，来自死神的责备令塞壬不自觉的捂住脑袋。  
可是我突然改变主意了，当我抱着你那臭得要命的大衣看你裤子都没穿好脸也不洗，却坐在篝火前给我烤肉，跟我讲你认识的人，你的家庭，你的未来，金发倒映着了梦与现实的时候，我改变主意了。  
我从来没有体会过爱，我与每个人做爱，我勾引他们，我抚摸他们的骨，品尝他们的血，可他们的眼里从来看不到我，他们只会看到死亡，闻到腥臭，毫无目的享受所谓的快感。  
塞壬很痛，他攥紧拳头敲打自己的脑袋。  
我真不应该答应你。  
如果他不答应泷泽，泷泽是能够开开心心死去的。在七天之后。  
然而泷泽和他许诺的前方是那么美好，以至于引诱他轻而易举说出了那个字。因此快乐的日子结束了，他没有完成身为使者的任务，神明会提前降下神罚，噬没这一切。  
接着，他将在冰冷中沉睡。  
或许是一年，十年，一百年，他又将在死寂中苏醒，用那看见死亡的双眼，招来又一个迷路的旅人。  
他声嘶力竭的狂吠，如同幼犬般颤抖、咳嗽，气管里塞满一个肺。  
泷泽想起了小时候被父亲丢弃的母亲、姐姐，还有躲在被窝里的自己，胆怯的望着那个男人远去的背影，他的母亲在卧室里哭，动作细细的，他听到什么东西落下，什么东西破碎，很快整个世界又安静了。  
而他只是不断把被窝裹紧，好让自己与外界隔绝。  
从那个时候开始，他也是一个罪人，带着过去游荡在刀与血肉，酒与美色的罪人。在来往这座岛屿时，他做好了回不去的准备。  
如果这样死去也不错，这个塞壬是如此脆弱，真的可以胜任这份活吗？谁能想象他居然是一个死亡的使者？我说不定都能比他做的更好。  
别哭了。  
泷泽上前吞下塞壬的咳喘，一只手抚摸塞壬紧闭的双眼，一只手握在匕首。  
一根黑色的羽毛被他绞在手心。

今井翼醒来的时候，躺在温暖的被褥上。  
他浑身舒爽不已，被窝里有干净的熏草香，他抖了抖身子，畅快无比。  
不对。  
今井翼的手往后探，他什么也没摸到。  
你醒了！小翼。  
端着药碗的涉谷昴瞪大眼睛冲过来，他差点没把药罐子打翻。  
昴？  
不是都已经在那场海啸中被吞没了吗。  
今井翼撑起身。  
祭祀是不是还没到？  
祭祀？涉谷昴一脸不解，而后拍拍脑袋。啊，我知道了，你说的是海之祭祀？巧了，我正想同你说。  
说什么？  
三天前不是你的成人礼嘛，祭祀本来也是在那时候举行。可是你当时身体不支直接晕过去了。  
涉谷昴把药碗送到今井翼嘴巴。  
诶？然后呢？  
当时吓死我们了，大家商量怎么办，裕贵就说暂时不忙，他想把你带回家，被老村长阻止，结果就在这时候！  
嗯？  
结果就在这时候，有一艘奇怪的大船停在岛最外的港口，好多人都觉得一句稀奇跑去看，走下来好多人。各个长得和我们没两样，穿得好奇怪。他们当时直接闯进祭祀，还抢走了神巫的匕首，可太过分啦。  
不过正因如此，祭祀被迫终止啦。接着只停了一会就走啦，走的时候下了暴雨，老村长说那是海神因为外来人随意闯入而发泄的怒火。  
喔……那暴雨应该不严重吧？  
安啦安啦，也就冲了点最岸边的小仓库，你看，今天太阳不也很好嘛~  
顺着涉谷昴的指向，今井翼看到了明媚的太阳，金灿灿的光像极了某个人的头发。  
涉谷昴还在一边念一边喂，说了好多事，什么神巫不做啦，不知道跑到哪里去了，也没人能主持祭祀了，可我觉得这才是对的，我早看那家伙不顺眼了；今年的水产不知道收成如何，翼啊你不回去看看你裕贵哥他们吗？也不知道那群人还来不来…我也好想航海，翼，我们一起去探险吧！  
嗯，嗯。  
今井翼脑子胀得发昏，勉勉强强听进去了一两句。随口答应了涉谷昴的话。  
咦？！这是什么诶。  
过了许久，快要睡着的时候，他听到涉谷昴惊奇的一声呼唤。 ……怎么了？  
今井翼不解，他随着动作，看着涉谷昴的手。  
阿勒？  
不知何处而来的黑色羽毛，静静地躺在手心。

塞壬坐在被潮汐日夜腐蚀得不成原样的码头，安静的眺望夜空。  
真漂亮。  
塞壬喜欢星星，喜欢星星装饰的天空。那是与大海相对的遥远存在。  
在那里，一定没有禁锢这片海的罪恶。  
他的脚泡在水里，嘟起嘴百无聊赖的吹出热风。翅膀在水雾缭绕中轻颤。  
他从裤兜里摸出一根黑色羽毛，小心翼翼的放进大海。  
海浪托起羽毛，渐渐消失在地平线远方。  
哗啦啦。  
捎来相遇的浪花拍在他光裸的脚踝，塞壬回过神来。  
那艘来自西国的船，载着一位大海的王子，扬起利刃的旗旛，划破长夜漫漫，回应来自塞壬的千年祈盼。  


**Author's Note:**

> 这一切都是一个轮回。


End file.
